Hidden Artist
by Reyfan01
Summary: We learn Casey Jones has a journal he uses as a diary and does some doodles, some really skilled doodles. When April stumbles upon the journal, she becomes surprised with what she sees and reads.


[When I saw Casey's drawings in his journal I got inspired to do this]

A few weeks have passed since Casey found out about the guys and it actually went well. At first I thought it was going to be a disaster, especially with Raphael. But it turns out those two practically share the same brain. I've never seen Raph this happy. The other guys are getting used to him too. Mikey is bouncing off the walls literally. Leo likes the different style and energy Casey gives, and loves that they've got another ally to help. Donnie's pretty cool with him too, I think. Now it's easier to get him to study sessions since I don't have to work to have him avoid the guys. I really likes hanging out with him and I love that the guys all like him. If only Irma was as accepting. She's convinced I'm wasting my breath with trying to tutor Casey. Before I met him, I would think so too. I thought all jocks like him were shallow, brain dead idiots. But Casey's proven me wrong. He is a bit on the smug side, and he is failing trig but he's actually a really determined, even caring guy.

PRESENT TIME

"Remember those problems Casey! I'll be quizzing you on them tomorrow! After those test results from that trig test, we got a lot of work to do!" I exclaimed as Casey picked up his bag and started walking to the exit of the lair.

"Yeah yeah yeah, relax Red. This is Casey Jones you're talking to here. I've got it covered" Casey stated smugly with a smirk walking backwards with some swagger. He turns around and leaves. I rolled my eyes and smile at his haughty exit. The turtles were out on patrol so we had the lair to ourselves. I needed them out so Mikey or Raph wouldn't distract him.

I was packing my bag ready to head out when I saw an extra notebook next to me. It sure wasn't mine because I don't draw on mine. Casey must have forgotten it. I wasn't sure if I should look or not, but curiosity got the best of me. I didn't think I would find anything interesting in it anyway I mean its not like Casey actually takes notes.

[NO P.O.V]

What caught April by surprise was that the notebook was filled with journal entries. She skimmed through the book and noticed some impressive doodles. Some she recognized from the graffiti she's seen on the streets. Now she knew who was behind some the work. She nearly giggled when she saw the over exaggerated figure that she assumed was Casey drawing himself. When she flipped through a few random pages at the end, she stopped when she noticed something big. She turned to the page and was awestruck with what she saw. Casey was a hidden skilled artist. She was staring at a well drawn doodle of her. Actually a couple. Some were close up head shots while others were full figure drawings. In a few more pages with doodles of her she saw a small journal entry. She blushed with what she saw.

'April O Neil, officially the coolest girl I've ever met. The fact that she's smart and tough, coupled with the fact that she's incredible to look at drives me nuts! She rocks my world.'

April blushed at how open Casey was about how he felt, in his journal. Truth be told she was getting more and more impressed with him. She's found herself smiling at him at certain times and can't see why she's doing that. Irma noticed too and quickly attacked her verbally for it questioning if she's lost her mind. Irma stated the obvious traits about him that made him uncrushworthy like his teeth, his hair, his clothes and his attitude plus the fact that he's a jock on the hockey team. But April waved off Irma's allegations. She also defended Casey's unique traits and found herself believing it. The missing teeth is actually pretty cute to her now, makes him look quirky and tough. His hair and clothes makes him stand out with the whole rebel look he's going for. April may be slowly developing a crush on the brash vigilante as well, but hides it from her friends in hopes to avoid teasing.

BACK TO APRIL'S P.O.V

I never knew Case was such a good artist. I'm also really flattered by his drawings. The more I get to know this guy, the more I see that this tough guy isn't as tough as he makes himself to be.

"Yo Red you still there?" I heard from afar. I drop the book and put some distance between me and it so it doesn't look suspicious. I fix myself to look natural.

"Uh hey Casey! I thought you left already." I say with a little hesitation.

"I was until I looked in my bag and I think I forgot something." Casey said coming back in the lair and looking around the ground. I decide to help him out.

"Is it this?" I point out holding it up. Casey smiles and takes the book.

"Ah man thanks Red. Couldn't leave without it." Casey said.

"Oh something important in there?" I ask trying to act like I had no idea what was in there.

Casey stumbles over his words and scratches the back of his head. "Uh no, not really. It's just ya know, notes and stuff for class so…uh later" He says awkwardly as he walks back out again.

I waved back at him as he left. Casey Jones, psycho vigilante, hockey jock, and hidden artist? He really is a mystery.


End file.
